


Phantom

by PrincessDesire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Teen Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDesire/pseuds/PrincessDesire
Summary: A podfic of Formalizing's Phantom. Read with author's permission.Just passing through towns and the lives of strangers. You might be breathing, but you’re still a ghost.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Found!





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395384) by [formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing). 



[PrincessDesire](https://soundcloud.com/user-446416754) · [Phantom By Formalizing](https://soundcloud.com/user-446416754/phantom-by-formailzing)

**Text:** [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395384)

 **Author:** [Formalizing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing)

 **Reader:** [PrincessDesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDesire)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-446416754/phantom-by-formalizing)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
